


shag stories

by JaneRiverRoad



Category: Black Stories (Card Game), Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Bad English, Cock Warming, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light Angst, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Nipple Licking, Porn With Plot, Somnophilia, does Frankensteins Monster count as Necrophilia?, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9283541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneRiverRoad/pseuds/JaneRiverRoad
Summary: I take short stories from the card game "black stories" and twist them around until we have gay shag stories.So here you can find short smut stories but with a little plot.>Spoiler alert for everyone who knows the "dark tales" edition.<Update: Sometimes they come back.





	1. Fateful Spying (Virgin Anal Fingering?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my country we have this cardgame „black stories“ where you have to guess what happened. On one side of the card is a headline and a sentence (and a misleading picture haha) describing a murder or gruesome stories. Only the gamemaster reads the solution on the other side and has to anwser every question with „yes“ or „no“ until the players got behind the „who“ and „how“.
> 
> It’s quite popular and I don’t know if this excists in other languages but here is a link to it:  
> http://www.black-stories.de/editionen/
> 
> There are many different editions from scary to music to bibel to kids editions to supernatural to real life happenings etc etc.  
> In the end I played my „dark tales“ editions through (which contains myths and supernatural things but also fairy tales) and now of course know the cards and the stories so I decided instead of swapping my deck with my friends that this could be like a challenge (I am going to lose) and the goal is to turn these black stories into shag stories! Weeeee~

**Fateful spying**  
**The hearing of a man drove another into suicide.**

„What should I do? What should I do?!“, yelled the boy and grabbed his head. Pacing his room and mumbling to himself he failed to notice that in frustration he plucked at his own hair.  
„...no...no ...nooo. This can’t be happening...NO!“ He stopped dead in his tracks and turned to look at the crib in the corner.  
His daughter, his babygirl, his everything sleeping peacefully in her favorite pink blancket. Walking towards her with silent steps, the son of a miller observed her. Gold silken locks on top of her head and underneath the closed eyelids, the most beautiful hazel eyes the boys has ever seen. With no more than over 18 years of age, the brown haired miller became a father of his angelgirl. The mother and also his best friend died after giving birth. The boy knew that it wasn’t his girl but he loved her all the same. Losing his best friend has been a shock. He grieved hard and let himself go. Eating less has left him as a bean-pole and his hair a nest. But after he understood that his longlived friend will be no more he picked himself up again. For their daughter. For her.  
But now everything came crashing down on him once again. How could he forget? The promise he made years ago. And to a dwarf no less! How could he forget?  
The miller hugged himself while still standing above the crib. As silent tears fell from his face he remembered that he promised a dwarf his firstborn in exchange for cellar full of gold!  
‚How foolish‘, the boy thought. All that money years ago to clear up the dept of his family. He thought this was no problem. He himself is gay after all. He couldn’t get pregnant and didn’t want a wife. To live a life as a good miller. Many people don’t build up families this time around. No one would suspect a thing. He thought he tricked the dwarf.  
„...“  
The boy never thought that he would end up marrying his best friend which got pregnant from her lover which abondened her. To save her reputation and the rumours about him, he made her a promise. She understood and had known about him. She was the only one.  
The miller wipes his tears away and brings his clothes in order.  
‚I can do this‘, thought the boy.  
‚This is not impossible...right?‘  
Straighening up, he made his way outdoors...to save his girl. Because two days ago the dwarf returned to him and demanded his firstborn. He said „even promises had loopholes“ and that this child would be good enough for him. The miller was shocked to say the least. He begged and cried and tried to bargain, but the dwarf didn’t change his mind.  
When the boy didn’t cease to cry his eyes out, the magical being made him an offer:  
„If you can guess my real name, I’ll spare your daughter. BUT, you only have three nights time.“  
The miller in his state began to call him all kinds of names that his brain could come up with, but none were the right.  
Today will be the last night. His last chance to save his babygirl. But how should he find out his real name?  
Suddenly the son of a miller bumbed into something and fell backwards onto the ground. Looking up he saw the blacksmith‘s son.  
Eyes going wide, the miller apologised.  
„Oh hey sorry! I didn’t- I mean- Sorry...“  
„It’s ok. It wasn’t me who got hurt huh?“, smirked the young blacksmith.  
„Ah.“  
Immediately going red, the miller averted his gaze and tried to stand up.  
„Come on. Let me help you up-“  
„No! I can do this alone. I am not weak you kno--Woah!“, a big hand grabbed his forearm and hauled him up from the ground. Loosing his balance, the boy stumbled into his black haired neighbour.  
„Hey careful there, lightweight.“, he said still smirking.  
With one hand on his big chest, the miller noticed that the blacksmith is not only holding his arm but has a hand on his hip too. His face went even more red.  
„Yeah. Sorry. Thank you, you can let go now.“, mumbled the brunette and tried to push himself off.  
This was dangerous. What if people saw?  
His neightbour didn’t budge but loosened his grip: „...You okay?“, he asked, angling his face nearer and looking directly into the millers eyes with a worried look.  
„I’m ok. Now could you please-“, averting his eyes again, the boy tried to ignore the way his buff body was pressed against him. Formed by the hard work with metal and iron.  
„No you’re not Miller. You are eating less, look at you“, with that the blacksmith runs his hand up and down the millers arms and torso.  
Said man began to squirm in the hold and tried to push himself away again.  
„Yeah. Well. I was busy so I kinda forgot to eat and my daughter kept me up all night and...“, he mumbled.  
The blacksmith squinted at that.  
„Is it about the dwarf?“, he asked.  
The miller’s head snapped up so fast you could nearly hear a crack. Looking wide eyed up at the black haired man.  
„What?...“  
„I know that you sneak out of your house everynight and go into the woods. At first I was just curious but then I got worried, so I followed you.“, the blacksmith said looking directly into the miller‘s wide eyes.  
„Never would have thought that you meet up with a forest dwarf.“, he huffed.  
The boy went stock still and didn’t say a word.  
„I presume you made a deal with the dwarf and now can’t get out of it? How foolish of you. Don’t you know that these creatures always have some tricks up their sleeves?“  
The miller let his head hang and felt a pang in his chest. How foolish indeed. He should have never made his promise. Never should have talked to it. Now he pays the price.  
„Ugh...“, he tried to swallow down his sob but was unsuccesful.  
The blacksmith only then noticed the dark circles under his eyes and the red hue you get after crying.  
Still holding onto the thin body, he hummed and understood.  
Before the miller could react, the strong blacksmith dragged him of into the shadows of a nearby barn.  
„Hey wait. What are you doing? Let go.“, protested the miller but was to weak in comparison to his counterpart.  
At the end of the barn, where no light touched the ground, perfectly hidden from curious eyes, the blacksmith let the brunette down.  
„What kinda deal did you make with him?“, he asked firmly and hold onto the wrists of the miller so he couldn’t run off.  
The miller himself nervously looked at the chest in front of him and fished for words:“I- Why should I tell you? You can't help me. If he knows that I got help from someone he is going to-„  
His voice cracked at the end and he didn’t dare speak it out loud.  
„What was the deal, Miller?“, the blacksmith asked louder, inching closer and trapping the smaller body to the wall.  
„Ugh...He is going to- ...going to take my daughter away from me if I can’t call him by his real name“  
The last part was whispered and the miller looked up with tearful eyes.  
„He said he will let her go if I can guess it and today is the last day, but I-I have no idea...How should I-“ ,half whispered and with his voice cracking multiple times, the miller fell silent once again.  
Now the blacksmith fully understood. The sudden clearence of their family dept and his encounter last night.  
„You need his name? His real name?“, he asked.  
The miller gave a small nod.  
„...I know his name. Ha, I heard it from himself!“, he couldn’t believe his luck.  
„Don’t mess with me!“, the brunette came to life. „You have no idea! Always messing with me, you-“  
He tried to free himself of the strong grip but found himself to weak to do so. „Let me go!“  
The blacksmith stopped his squirming and held his wrists together: „Listen to me! I saw him in the woods last night! Believe me!“, he told him.  
The miller stilled his struggling and looked up.  
„I told you I followed you into the woods where you met with the dwarf. I didn’t understand what you where doing calling him names but now I understand. I stayed there even after you where gone and watched him. Then he began to dance around the fire and sang. I thought nothing of it and left.“  
The miller looked uncertain but stayed silent so the blacksmith went on: „He sang: „Ach wie gut das niemand weiß das ich Rumpelstilzchen heiß!“ I heard it loud and clear. His name. Rumpelstilzchen.“  
Silence.  
After closing his open mouth he asked in a small voice: „Really...?“  
„Yes. Really...“, came the answer reassuringly.  
Then the dam broke and the miller let those tears lose. Sobbing and leaning forward to hide his face in his held hands. The blacksmith smiled and leaned his chin on top of the others head, waiting.  
He let his wrists go and hugged the crying brunette which in turn buried his face and hands into the others broad chest.  
The blacksmith huffed and waited until no more tears came. The miller lifted his head and smiled at him: „Thank you...Blacksmith.“ , he said with a hoarse voice.  
That struck the black haired boy and he couldn’t resist anyore. Leaning down he caught the smaller ones lips with his own. With furrowed brows he held onto him and deepened the kiss.  
The miller went stock still and after a tongue explored his mouth he began to protest.  
„Mhh!“ ,was all he could say and started to struggle but didn’t close his mouth.  
Strong hands cupped his jaw and neck and the wet kiss became wild and desperate.  
He whimpered and felt the heat of the other body press him into the wood. He relaxed. Just before he went out of air the kiss ended. He looked up and saw a strong jaw, a well definded face and black dilated pupils staring into his soul. A thumb stroked over his wet red lips. Dangerous.  
‚No this couldn’t be happening...‘ , thought the miller and came to his senses.  
He began to struggle anew.  
„No. Let Go. I am a man. You can’t kiss me. Let’s pretend for our good that this didn’t happen. Ok?“ , he said and pushed at the chest.  
„I know what you are.“, said the blacksmith and leaned in again, hands holding his shoulders.  
„No you don’t. Who are you kidding? I have a wife and a child. You are mistaken. Now let-“  
„I am too.“, he confessed and pressed forward again bringing their groins together. The miller can’t fail to notice the obvious erection poking him though the clothes. His face went beet-red.  
„I am not gay.“, he hissed and tried to get away from the heat pressing everywhere. But the blacksmith leaned in further.  
„Yes you are.“, countered the blacksmith with a low voice right beside his ear and grabbed the miller’s crotch.  
A rather loud yelp left his mouth before his own hand closed it. Preventing him from making any more embarrassing noises. The black haired went on: „I know a lot of things Miller. For example the way you always look at me work when you sit outside. Or that the child isn’t truly yours and could have never been because you like men.“  
Groping his manhood though the clothes made the brunette weak in his legs and small whimpers falling from his held mouth. Wide eyed and scared of what to do and how to react, he looked at the blacksmith which leaned back again to do so too.  
„When you got married, I was so angry that I didn’t make a move sooner. I thought maybe you wasn’t gay afterall? But then I watched. Living next door has it’s adventages.“  
The hand on his shoulder wandered slowely to his hip. Exploring.  
„You never had sex. Not even once. And then some nights I saw you lying on your bed pleasuring yourself. Alone.“, the dark voice spoke directly into his ears. He couldn’t believe his face could go even more red. He was wrong.  
The hand on his groin let go and wandered up to his belly where it went under his shirt. Wandering even higher until it reached a nipple. He tried to stop the arm but was to heat-weakened to really protest.  
„Become mine, Miller.“, said the deep hoarse voice right before it caught his lips once again. The brunette was still tense but didn’t struggle anymore. His brain kinda ceased to function.  
The hand on his hip went around and grabbed his butt firmly, while the other hand began to caress his nipples. The miller pushed at the hard chest with one hand and the other is still trying to muffle his whimpers and yelps. Never has he ever experienced such intimacy. He couldn’t concentrate. Couldn’t talk nor move.  
When the kiss ended and those sinful lips went sideways down to his throat, his breathing faltered.  
Open mouthed kisses where planed everywhere until it’s maker decided on a place and suckled on it, forming a hickey. A moan filled the barn and the mouth left the juncture between shoulder and head to travel further down. The hand on his ass reunited with his other at the chest of the miller and together pulled the shirt up and open. Massaging the small rosy nips was a dream the blacksmith had over the years. But there was something else too.  
A short shout came from the miller when a wet mouth closed over his right nipple and began to lick and suckle on them. The other was kneaded between forefinger and thumb of a big callused hand.  
When the blacksmith deemed the right one to be finished he went over to the other one.  
The miller’s hand left his mouth and gripped onto the shoulders of his opposite.  
„Haa-ha...ah! mhhph- “  
An ongoing stream of muffled moans and whimpers could be heard in the whole barn.  
As the miller tried to concentrate on his breathing he failed to notice that one hand was working his pants open and pushing them down to the floor. When warm fingers found his erect cock they briefly explored him. The blacksmiths face came up again and gave his miller a quick peck in the lips before he asked: „Did you ever do something like that with someone? You’re awfully sensitive.“  
„Ngh. No...“  
„So are you a virgin then?“, at that question he began to stroke his penis up and down. The whole lenght. Leisurely in a steady pace.  
„Ah. Uhh I- ...Y-Yes.“  
Letting his head fall in embarrassment, the miller caught sight of what they where doing.  
Him, being stripped of his pants and shirt only hanging onto his shoulders getting stroked by big talented hands from his neighbour. Said neighbour who buried his face into the other side of his neck to leave more hickeys. Hot breath tickling his sweating skin.  
„Good.“, was the last thing the miller heard before a finger graced his hidden place.  
With a loud yelp his whole body became tense. Still holding onto the blacksmith in fear of falling because his legs could give out.  
„Relax, it’s going to be ok. I promise.“, puffed the strained voice next to his ear.  
After repeatedly rubbing at his soft closed pucker and in addition with the fingers playing at his slit, he relaxed and leaned more onto the blacksmith. Precome were smeared all around his cockhead. After noticing the relaxed state of the miller, the black haired boy preceded in sticking his forefinger into his hot whole.  
„Unghh.“  
The blacksmith new he had thick fingers formed from work and hard labour, but he noticed this was not the first time for his little miller.  
„Have you done this before Miller? Sticking your fingers in your butt. Imagining someone else’s cock instead of your small fingers?“, with that he went all the way in without much restistance. The soft walls clenching and unclenching around his thick digit.  
The miller whined at the feeling of something far bigger in him than his thin fingers. Clenching around it and feeling it move and press into him again and again.  
„Haa...“  
„Oh you like that. Mh? ...Well, how about this?“, he extracted his finger only to push two in this time. Stretching the hole and going in deeper and deeper until-  
„HA!“  
„Did I hit somewhere good?“  
Sqelching sound could be heard as the blacksmith pushes in and out of the millers stretched hole.  
Repeatedly pushing at the small bundle of nerves deep within him.  
„Ha! Ah! Wai-wait! What is--! Ha.“  
Problems in forming coherent sentences, the miller holds onto the blacksmiths. Never has he felt something like this. Couldn’t reach it on his own.  
„God the sounds you make...“, said the only fully clothed with a strained voice.  
Stopping with the stroking, the blacksmith opened his own pants and pushed them to his thick midtighs. Then he leaned in again an pressed their cocks together.  
Looking down on them he noticed that his own one is bigger than the miller’s but definetly more red and ready to burst at any moment. He was so desperate at a chance to touch his miller that he pushed his own pleasure away and concentrated solemny on his partner.  
Now stroking them together was far better. Sharing heat and breath all together.  
The miller was a mewling and moaning mess in no time and the blacksmith decided to add a third finger.  
„Haaah..m-mhh!“  
The now three digits fucking into him, stretches his hole to the maximum. He feels so full. And hot. Can feel a big cock along his own. Both getting strocked with one hand, while the other is far up his ass and prods at his prostate. The pleasure nearly suffercating him. What if it was a real cock up is ass?  
„I’m so close...Ha...Come with me...Miller“, said the blacksmith as he picks up the pace and is now pounding his large fingers into the smaller man, earning him a long moan. Hitting his prostate dead on again and again.  
„Mhh! Yes--!“  
The tempo became erratic and right before they both come in unison, the blacksmith covers his miller’s lips with his own. Moaning into each others mouth as they spill their come each over the other.  
The blacksmith comes in long thick ropes of semen that land onto the miller’s belly and groin. He can feel the contracting of muscles around his fingers deep in his ass, as the miller comes. He takes his fingers out of the now stretched hole but still rubbes at the entrace. It should look red and used. Ready for everything, but not now. He can wait.  
They part their lips and the brunettes knees gave way. Before he could fall the blacksmith takes him into his strong arms and places him into his lap while he sits down. While both of them are still catching their breath, they look at each other.  
„I meant what I said earlier. Be mine. I can provide for both of you“, with that he kisses his forehead, before the other falls asleep in his arms.  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
After the sun went down, they both made their way to the dwarf.  
When he then asked for his true name, the son of the miller could give the correct answer.  
That made the dwarf so furious with rage that he took himself apart piece by piece until he was dead.  
The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you noticed, english is not my mother language and I wrote this in the middle of the night.  
> So if you find any misspellings don't hesitate and let me know.


	2. Sometimes they come back (Somnophilia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second card:
> 
> Sometimes they come back.  
> The moment her husbands hand touches her shoulder, Mary's heart stood still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again:  
> If you find misspelings or typos: TELL ME! I appreciate it=)

**Sometimes they come back.  
** **The moment her husbands hand touches her shoulder, Mary's heart stood still.**  
  


„Ahhh.“, the employee sighed while stretching his arms above his head.  
„Finally finished. Time to go home.“, he said and turned his computer off. Standing up he gathered his coffee mug and strolled to the kitchen. He just needed to clean his mug, then pack his stuff and he can finally head home.  
„Oh!“, a colleague entered the room as well. „Hey Marion. How’s it going?“, he asked and stuffed some tea into the cupboards.  
„Tired. Had to do Simon‘s stuff too because he called in sick.“  
„Man, that sucks.“  
„Yeah. But I’m finished so i’ll be heading home now.“  
„Oh that remembers me: Do you want to come drink with us today? Thomas got the project! That lucky bastard!“  
„Nah I’ll probably fall asleep after my first beer haha. Maybe next time?“, he bargained.  
„No problem man. Your loss.“, his colleague laughed and exited the room.  
They always tried to invite him to anything and today he might even went with them, but he was seriously tired. After his husband died in a traffic accident months ago, they always tried to cheer him up. Sometimes it’s annoying and other times he just didn’t care anymore. Time passed and he stopped grieving. His friends said he changed. How could he not? Losing the love of your life changed you. Nowadays he ist just gloomy and so tired. Burying himself in work did help but his body couldn’t keep up.  
Marion went back to his desk and started to stuff his things into his back.  
Making his way towards the exit, he went through his short light brown shaggy hair with his hands and headed to his car.  
On the ride home he remembered his husband.  
He knew Abel since he was a boy. They were in the same sports club and quickly became friends. Then went from friends to lovers over the years. He remembered his kind light blue eyes as they watched him waking up every morning. How his shoulder long dark hair tickled him when they kissed. The way his hands would grab his ass and squeezed until he was satisfied. His manhood taking his space deep within him.  
„Ahh..“, Marion sighed again. He should stop thinking about this stuff. It only upsets him. Ever since the death of Abel, nothing could satisfy him anymore. Frustrated, he tried different stuff and bought everykind of big dildo he could find, but it just wasn’t enough. It never felt right. He craved his husband’s touch. And his big dong.  
While driving into his parking lot, he saw his neighbour working on the nearby power pole.  
‚What was he doing? Tabbing the electricity?‘, he thought to himself.

Ever since his new neighbour Frankenstein settled into the house next to them, they were suspicious of him. He was very quiet and doesn’t seem to get any visitors. And some nights, they heard strange sounds coming from his house too.

Marion tried to ignore him the best he can do. It didn’t concern him what Frankenstein does. As long as he wasn’t causing trouble or didn’t collapse the power of the whole street, it wasn’t his business.  
He made his way into the house and directly into his dark bedroom. Yesterday he received a package with some new „things“, he wanted to try out. Maybe tonight he was getting what he wanted.  
\-----------------------------------------------  
Deep into the night, a loud buzz could be heard right next to Marions house. Especially down in the cellar. A few minutes later the lights from this cellar began to light up really bright followed by a loud bang that echoed throughout the street. The light bulbs of the street lights exploded one after the other.  
When the buzzing ceased, all the lights in the street went out. The power collapsed and sparks were flying from the power pole. After everything calmed down, the silence came once again. No lights, no sounds, not even one person was complaining.  
\----------------------------------------------  
A dark shadow started to move. At first only fingers were twitching then every limb. The big body opened his eyes and saw nothing but blackness all around him. Grunting and growling the thing stood up didn’t know where it was. It didn’t know who he was.  
It just knew that it was dark and it wanted to go out. Go elsewhere. Anywhere.  
\---------------------------------  
Standing outside the naked body saw faint light illuminating a street. He looked up and saw a bright round circle at the sky. He could make out different things then. Cars, houses, clouds, poles. He looked down at himself and saw his hands. Gray hands with big ugly scars. On one hand he wore a golden ring. His other hand looked different. It was a shade darker and had a tattoo. By further looking down at himself, he saw patches and scars all over his body. As if someone tried to patch him together again, but with different parts.  
„Uhhg.“, the thing grunted and didn’t understood a thing. Where was he? Why was he here?  
After wandering around for some time, he stopped at one house.  
It seemed somehow familiar to him. He wanted to know why. He was curious.  
He entered the garden and went to the entrance. On the door hanged a shield with letters on it. He didn’t know what it read, but he had the feeling he knew it.  
He wanted to enter the strange house. Wanted to know why he knew so much but couldn’t think of it. When he tried the handle, the door didn’t budge. He growled and tried again. Nothing. Then he threw his entire body against it and cleared his way.  
\-----------------------------  
Marion woke to a loud smashing sound. Groggily sitting up in his bed, he furrowed his brows. Then he heard it again. It was coming from downstairs.  
‚Was someone breaking in??‘, he thought and immediatly sat up straight.  
Getting out of bed and grabbing the baseball bat underneath it, he made his way to the door. All sleepiness gone now.  
He clicked on the light but nothing happened. He flicked the switch again and again, but still no reaction. The power was down.  
‚This little fucker...‘, Marion thought about his neighbour.  
He made his way down the stairs with the bat in his one hand and the other along the handrail.  
Taking small silent steps. Maybe he could surprise the burglar.  
Marion didn’t hear another sound and couldn’t make out his surroundings well despite the moonlight shining through the windows.  
As he was about to enter the kitchen, a hand landed on his shoulder.  
Nearly jumping out of his skin, he took a quick look at the hand before he was turning arround. He noticed the ring on that hand. Only one person could wear that ring.  
‚Impossible...‘  
Finally turned around and got a good look at the person who made his way into his house.  
Stark blue eyes were watching him through dark strands of hair.  
‚No...Impossible...‘, was the last thing Marion thought right before he fainted.  
Because right there before him stood his long dead husband Abel.  
\----------------------------------------  
Fortunately the thing was quick enough to catch the falling body. He seemed really familar. Maybe he knew him too?  
Looking at the face of the man who fell to the floor, he felt something. A little spark in his chest. It didn’t hurt but he felt alive. Taking hold of the lax body in his arms, he hugged the man. No reaction.  
Maybe he didn’t do it right, thought the big guy and hugged the sleeping man even more. Pressing his patched skin close to the warm body. Nothing happened.  
Disappointed at no reaction, the man wanted explore the house some more, but didn’t know what to do with the sleeping body in his arms.  
Then he had an idea. If the man was sleeping than he should lay him in his bed.  
He grunted his approval and made his way up the stairs. Strangly enough he knew exactly where the bedroom was.  
After he laid the relaxed figure on top of the bed, he observed him.  
Fluffy hair, closed eyes with long lashes, pink plum lips and a big blue pyjama that was covering the rest of him.  
The thing thought for a minute and had another idea. Maybe he didn’t get another spark because they weren’t naked together?  
He instantly went for the clothes and got rid of them. Creamy smooth skin covered every part of the lax body lying under him. Hands roamed the chest and belly, then his legs and knees before they went up again. He brushed against the junk and heard a small sound coming from above.  
That piqued his interest.  
Grabbing hold of the penis, the sound returned. He leaned over the sleeping man and asked himself if the other felt something right now. He squeezed and the body began to squirm.  
With a smile on his face he thought that the man was going to wake up, but nothing happened.  
Grunting, he went to the manhood once again. With the other hand he pushed the legs away so he could gain better access.  
He began to stroke the lenght up and down with his scarred hand, eliciting a small stream of whimpers.  
This movement felt uterly familar and...right. As if he belonged here, doing this. Then he felt another spark deep down.  
Grunting out his happiness he picked up his pace and stroked the sleeping man’s penis even faster.  
His eyes wandered from the leaking tip further down to a small clenching rose.  
He let go which earned him a drawn out whimper and pressed the squirming legs wider apart.  
There below the full rosy balls laid the clenching hole. It looked red and sensitive to the touch.  
Completely fascinated with his finding he pressed his fingers against it.  
An open mouthed moan filled the bedroom and the blue eyed man was happy that he made his partner feel the same tingling sparks he felt too.  
With one hand he pushed one leg to the chest of the sleeping figure while the other hand with the ring continued to touch the wet hole.  
After some rubbing and some more louder whimpers, he pressed his fingers against the entrance and slipped right in. Surprised at first, the fingers stilled their movement which caused another moan.  
‚Was this part supposed to be this open and slippery?‘, the thing asked himself.  
Easily fitting two fingers at once, he pushed them in without any resistance. The relaxed body under him could be manhandled anywhichway and it wouldn’t protest. The muscles were clenching weakly around his fingers as he went as deep as he could. He started to explore the soft depths.  
Feeling around in the hot wet hole earned him moan after moan. Each louder an longer than the one before that.  
He parted his fingers without problems and watched the sloppy hole stretch with it. He slowly withdrew the digits and then pushed in again until his knuckles. Then he did it again. And again. When he found a steady rhythem for his fingers fucking the relaxed hole, he smiled again. Squelching noises could be heard and the pucker began to glisten from the wetness. The sleeping body still didn‘t wake up, but maybe it will when he continued.  
The asshole stayed loose even after he added his ringfinger, making it three which pushed and rubbed at the soft insides. Muscles giving way for anything that pushed in.  
Heat began to pool deep down in his gut and he looked down at himself.  
He found his own cock standing proud at attention. Already leaking precome onto the bed.  
Surprised at his own reaction he looked at the other body and found the same thing.  
Dark red head glistening from precome smeared all over the smaller cock.  
One hand went down and he started to stroke himself slowly. The feeling in his gut only increased and he couldn’t hold his own grunts in.  
Breaking into sweat, he knew what to do.  
He withdrew his fingers from the stretched hole and the sleeping man under him moaned at the loss.  
Then he pushed both legs up and away. Inching closer to the smaller body on his knees, he positioned his big cock right at the open hole. Clenching around nothing but air. Waiting to be filled with something bigger than fingers.  
Nudging forward, his penis went right in without any protest. It seemed as if the muscles were sucking him straight into the hot depth. As if this hole were made just for him.  
The long haired man groined out loud and let himself fall over the filled body. His arms outstretched beside the head of the sleeping figure which furrowed it brows together. He went on and moved his hips forward to push himself inch by inch inside. When he finally bottomed out, he could feel the heat of the others groin pressed against him.  
This right there is where he belongs. It doesn’t matter where he is or who he is. All that matters at the moment is the fountain of sparks lightining up inside of him.  
This feels right. Alive.  
He withdrew his hips only to start pounding into the warm wet heat.  
\----------------------------------------------  
Burning heat and sweaty skin was the first things Marion noticed when he slowly woke up.  
‚What happened...?‘, his sluggish self thought but kept the eyes closed.  
He heard grunts and pants from above him. He didn’t understand. Is he dreaming?  
When a strong impact on his lower half pushed him further up the bed, he could feel it.  
His hole was being filled over and over again to the brim. Filling him just right. Touching every deep part of him. He must be dreaming, he thought. Strong hands grabbed his hips to pull them back against something.  
„Haa!“, a high moan left his open mouth and he opened his eyes instantly.  
Looking up he saw a shadow of a man pounding into him with oblivion. Hitting his prostate dead on everytime the man snaped his hips forward. Between his long hair he could make out his husbands face. Confirmed by the ring on the hand that grabbed his hips. Bruises would form there later.  
„Haa! Ah! Gahh-!“, was all Marion could utter. His brain shut down.  
Throwing his head back, he clenched his hole around the big intrusion. That can only be his husband. Pressing against his inner walls just right. Growling could be heard and Marion felt the shadow pick up the brutal pace.  
‚This must be a dream.‘, thought Marion before his husbands rhythem faltered. He was incredibly close. Cock red and ready to burst.  
‚Oh my. And I’m not even touching myself.‘  
The big body above him clenched his teeth as he drove forward one last time and buried himself deep within Marion. His cock throbbed hard while coating the twitching walls around it. Leaving nothing untouched.  
Marion followed close after with his own orgasm. His body spasming as the reached his high. He could feel the thick lenght within him as it filled him up with it’s seed. The stimulation was so intense Marion’s vision whitened out and he fainted again. Body going lax as it drank up all the semen going into it.  
The long haired man fell on Marion in exhaustion, still breathing heavy.  
He rolled over onto the side, while staying connected to the smaller man under him. Rearrangering them so his broad chest was pressed against the back of the other. Laying in this spooning position, he catched his breath and hugged the warm body. Buring his head in the crook of Marions neck he breathed in deeply. Smelling sex and content. Home.  
His cock was still rooted deep in his partner, keeping the sticky liquids from oozing.  
‚This is where I belong...‘, thought the awakened thing before sleep overtook him too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? Was that any good? can you guess what really stands on the backside of the card? I hope you get my drift here. The stories I write are roughly what stands on the card, but with a gay twist to them.
> 
> Next one will be:  
> The devil takes the hindmost.  
> A girl came in second - and died.


End file.
